


Breathe

by maxthebd



Series: Some Form of Maturity [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Gen, ambien, special guest: Jack Daniels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 10:24:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxthebd/pseuds/maxthebd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The smell of wood and leather was all he got before he spun to see Derek Hale through the tears and well hell, Stiles, you moron, you're officially fainting, like a girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe

Two days.

Two days before Stiles Stilinski started Senior year.

Two days before Stiles Stilinski would be spending his Senior year at the local community college without knowing anyone, with no friends, no Pack, no Scott, no Lydia and honestly, this was for the best.

At least that's what he told himself before the nausea crept up again, cramping up his entire abdomen as he leaned against his desk. 

"Who am I kidding," he asked the air, steeling himself as his body rebelled against him. He didn't have friends. He had people who used him, abused him, and then hung him up wet to forget about him until the next disaster.

He _needed_ to do this, dammit.

Now if only his lungs would understand that as they started screaming for air.

_No_.

He was finally doing something right for himself, he didn't need _this_ again. 

His brain flew at what felt like 200 miles per hour and with sixty shades of "I think I'm gonna' hurl," his chest aching, he needed air, but he couldn't, because God, he was giving up, he was done, but he wasn't done with Beacon Hills, he was just done with werewolves and he was trying to be normal and now he couldn't even do that right, oh God. 

Black and gray encroached on his vision as he somehow registered his window opening behind him.

Not like he could pay attention to whoever deigned him somehow important enough to visit. Gasps sounded like sobs, or maybe it was the other way around, but he couldn't breathe because it was all going to go to hell somehow and he only had two fucking days before his Senior year started and he would finally be free of everything furry and - oh God, he was going to pass out.

Warmth between his shoulder blades and the smell of wood and leather was all he got before he spun to see Derek Hale through the tears and well hell, Stiles, you moron, you're officially fainting, like a _girl_.

~*~*~

He came to hearing a pill bottle shake and something heavy thump on his desk. 

"If you have to, sit up slowly," Derek growled more than advised from his seat at Stiles' desk, the Alpha Wolf sitting with the chair's back against his chest and his focus fixed on the rousing teen before him. "And if you do open your mouth, it's to tell me why you're mixing Jack Daniels with your medication, preferably in as few words as possible."

Stiles primarily used his elbows to get himself somewhat upright, before yanking his pillow to lean against his headboard and leaning against it in a relaxed slouch. Sighing heavily, he stared up at his ceiling before admitting "because I'm an idiot. Your turn."

Derek set the prescription bottle back on the desk before getting up and stalking, yes, Stiles knew the Derek-stalk _very_ well, and sitting on the edge of the bed with a hand on Stiles' covered thigh, an unspoken warning. "To find out why you're running away."

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, put the slash goggles away. For now, anyway.


End file.
